Love at First Sight
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: This is a request. It tells a tale of how Lammy and Boony meet each other and fall in love. She is a precious lamb. He is a straying wolf. Their lives aren't supposed to cross. When love at first sight becomes love at every sight, there is simply no turning back. Oneshot. Humanized.


**Okay, this is a request from _BoonyTheWolf._**

**Theme: Love at First Sight**

***Disclaimer* I do not own the characters. Lammy belongs to Mondo Media. Boony belongs to _BoonyTheWolf_.**

***Warning* This story contains sexual themes/fluff/lime.**

***A/N* I know this definitely isn't the best piece of writing whatsoever but I hope you like it ^^**

* * *

_They say it's love at first sight._

_He is inclined to think it's more of a destiny._

* * *

Boony stared at Lammy in silence, his eyes roaming over her gorgeous face. She took a sip of coffee and glanced at him, with her amazingly striking lilac eyes. He wondered why such a beauty was sitting in the same room with him. Her smirk indicated she had read through his mind. She reached out for his hand on the table and he trembled upon her touch. He could feel his heart racing.

The first time he met her, he was lost at the crossroads. They were complete strangers. He had just arrived at the new town. With bulky luggage and an exhausted body, he was trapped in some street. He read the map over and over again but the place was as complex as a labyrinth. He sighed, perking up in search for road signs. The signs didn't help a bit. Eventually, he decided to seek help. He could have picked someone else but out of nowhere she appeared right in front of him. She was sauntering towards him. Her presence simply sparkled before his eyes. She was, without a doubt, the most glamorous thing he had ever come across in his life. Indeed, he wasn't the type to hit on random strangers. He was, as he kept reminding himself, just asking for directions. The purple-haired girl smiled at him and nodded.

"So, you're new here?" She said, with her voice ever so tender and lovable.

"Yup." He answered.

"What's your name?"

"Boony." He replied swiftly. He didn't want her to get the impression he was trying to flirt with her or anything.

"I'm Lammy."

The girl welcomed him with a friendly hug and a charming smile. She gave him directions and before they parted, she waved him good-bye. He didn't even have time to thank her. He was far too busy comprehending what she said. He watched as she strolled away briskly. He observed her move. It was so elegant and cautious. Her speaking manner was as refined as her appearance. Her face and her voice swam in his head. _What a graceful milady._ He thought.

They met again some time later. He soon learnt more about her. Just as he anticipated, she is from a noble, wealthy family. She grew up embracing the greatest care and attention. Loved and adored by many, she is simply talented and all-rounded. Beauty, intelligence, etiquette…she possesses them all. She is basically flawless, seemingly perfect, awfully wondrous.

He, in contrast, is not as fortunate as her. He does have a rather pleasant look though, with one crimson eye and one green eye. His usual attire revolves around a black and red plaid shirt, a pair of cameo pants and boots. He can't care much about etiquette. He is more of being himself. People's judgments don't matter to him. He speaks whatever that comes into his mind. Outgoing, extroverted and honest, he enjoys leading a casual life. Someone like him is considered no matching for someone like her. She is far too extraordinary to accept a person as ordinary as him.

She is a precious lamb in the farm. He is a straying wolf in the woods. Their lives aren't supposed to cross.

Nonetheless, she's taken interest in him. He has never done anything remarkable. He is far too humble to boast in front of people. He never tries to attract anyone's attention. He wonders how he managed to attract hers.

She approached him in a courteous manner, claiming she just wanted to befriend him. Unconsciously, she lured him to reveal more about himself. Soon, he almost told her everything. About his past. His life. His personality. His jobs. His hobbies. His standards. His everything. He didn't expect her to like any of his qualities. He is modest enough to believe he isn't among the best guys out there. He has never intended to get her. He was simply pleased when she was trying to socialize with him.

How they ended up dating, he had no idea. He was the one to confess to her first. He didn't really think she would agree to that but she did, pretty much to his surprise. She said bluntly she liked everything about him. From the very first time they met, her heart was already stolen by him. Again, he wonders how he managed to steal a girl's heart while looking confused and lost in a street.

Lammy finished her coffee and chuckled. She started twiddling Boony's fingers.

"You know what, I enjoy life most when I'm around you." She said.

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"My life without you is always bound by duties and responsibilities. I'm constantly asked to live up to people's expectations. I do what they want me to do most. I become someone they want me to become. I have everything I need but I can never have everything I want. But when I met you, I knew you would be the one to set me free."

"Really." Boony grinned and took her into his arms. "Lammy, a person's heart is always free to love. Life is a struggle but it isn't a string. You can't let it strangle you. You deserve your freedom, your own will."

"You are my freedom." The girl giggled and leaned in to kiss him. He returned her kiss by nibbling her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. With one move, he lifted her up in bridal style. Slowly and carefully, he walked upstairs while kissing her. He placed her on their bed.

"For a while, I wonder if I'm just your plaything." He said. "You're too good for me."

"No one is good enough for anyone." She replied, pulling him closer to her. "I'm not perfect at all."

"To me, you are."

"To me, you're everything I want." Lammy said, taking off his jacket. He crawled over her and started planting kisses on her shoulders. The girl muffled a few moans as he pressed his lips against her smooth, creamy skin. He stripped off her garments and embraced her. She hugged him back. Gently, he stroked her hair and bit her earlobes, to which she reacted sensitively. He spent a minute admiring her wonderful body. For a second, he could barely believe he was making out with such an angel. Growing impatient, she motioned him to take off his clothes. He complied with her request, sliding off his shirt and unzipping his pants. He stretched out his hands to explore her belly. She groaned as he gave her breasts a slight squeeze. Her fingers were tracing down his chest seductively. The shameless expression on her face plunged him into deeper temptation. She deliberately brushed her knee against his crotch. He widened his eyes in disbelief. She was acting wild and alluring all at once. She clasped chunks of his hair and whispered into his ears. "Take me, Boony. I want you inside me."

"A-Are you…sure?" He raised his brows.

"Just do it."

"Your wish is my command." He cooed, ripping off her panties and undoing his boxers.

He bent down to kiss her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She retaliated by grabbing his length with her hand. Once she started stroking it, he withdrew from their kiss. She pinned him down and positioned herself on top of him. He had to admit he was totally taken aback by her sudden boldness. Almost without hesitation, she guided him into her entrance.

"L-Lammy…" He caressed her the moment he went inside her. She shut her eyes as some tears tricked down her cheeks.

"Move." She commanded.

"But…"

"I'll get used to it." She assured. He nodded and started thrusting in and out of her slowly. She groaned in both pain and pleasure. Soon, he lay her down on the bed and groped her thighs. She circled his hips with her slender legs. As he kept ramming himself into her body, they were both struck by a blissful sensation. Her moans were beautiful. He bent down to toy with her hardened nibbles, causing her to jolt a little. She bit his neck in return. When she got adjusted to having him inside her, she requested unabashedly for faster movement. He then proceeded to pick up a greater speed, pushing the girl over the edge.

"Ohh…Boony…" She moaned his name as she arched her back, indulging herself in the pleasure he granted her. "Ha-Harder."

He smiled and went rougher with her. Both of them were brought to an unimaginable utopia. He could feel her they were both getting close to it.

"Fill me. Complete me." She demanded. He was more than happy to fulfill her desires. He slammed into her mercilessly, earning an instant shriek from her. She clenched her eyes as the pleasure was too much to bear. With a few more ruthless bumps, he shot himself inside her, filling her with his seeds. The warmth sent chills over her body. The numbness dazed her. She hit her own peak and screamed his name. Their juices mixed at once and dripped down her buttock. Panting, he fell on top of her.

"I love you, Lammy. I love you so much…" He gasped.

"Why, I love you more." She snickered and cuddled him.

* * *

_The first time she met him, she was lost at the crossroads. Her life was a mess. They were complete strangers. And yet, they saved each other._

_It's love at first sight, indeed._

_But she is inclined to think it's more of a destiny._


End file.
